Juegos Mortales
by Victoria Grayson
Summary: El conde Phantomhive se enfrenta a un nuevo caso, pero lo mas interesante de este es la persona que le ayuda a terminarlo (?) OC
1. Chapter 1

El silencio era abrumador en aquella habitación, quien iba a creer que un objeto tan inanimado y sencillo como un maletín podría provocar un mar de dudas y pensamientos?  
Joven Amo no se mueva-susurro Sebastián poniéndose delante de Ciel para después pedirle que retrocediera un poco. Tenía un dibujo hecho con cristales pequeños que formaban una mariposa. Se acercó sigilosamente y lo miro detenidamente para después abrirlo. Dio un suspiro, no tenía nada peligroso, solo tenía un sobre lleno de papeles y una carta encima con la marca de la reina.  
No hay nada peligroso, bocchan…-dijo el para luego hacerse a un lado y revisar una de las ventanas en busca de algún rastro de cualquier cosa.

Ciel abrió la carta algo apresuradamente y la leyó de inmediato, luego leyó los demás sobres y se quedó en silencio u momento  
Sebastian, como han entrado?-pregunto fastidiado mientras pensaba con detenimiento que ocurria  
Es muy extraño, nunca había pasado algo parecido, ningún atacante pasaba nunca de la entrada, además no hay ningún rastro…bien podría ser un profesional o un ser no humano-dijo con una mano en su mentón y ligeramente molesto, aquel portafolio parecía una broma de mal gusto, parecía dejaba un mensaje de burla ¨Ja, la seguridad de esta casa es tan descuidada que puedo meter cualquier clase de artefactos sin que me descubran¨.  
Como ese tipo de la otra vez…? Dijo Ciel refiriéndose a Grell con la cara de asco, Sebastián solo asintió con un ligero tic en el rostro al recordar al excéntrico de rojo  
El conde se quedó callado un momento y luego le miro a Sebastián con seguridad.  
Sebastian, verifica estos documentos!-dijo con el sobre en la mano irritado aun sin quitar los ojos de la carta  
Yes, my lord-dijo haciendo una reverencia y yéndose inmediatamente del lugar

Todo era muy extraño, la marca de la mariposa, los papeles, la carta, no pudo haber sido el sirviente de la reina, siempre entraban por la puerta de servicio y hacían su típico numero con los sirvientes, pero no haciendo eso, y nunca en la noche, que era la hora en la que se suponía que habrán dejado el maletín, en la carta no se había mencionado nada sobre dejar información, en los registros policiacos el caso no fue mencionado, entonces Ciel llego a una conclusión: El caso era real, la reina le había enviado esa carta, pero alguien la robo, puso el sobre con los documentos, lo metió en la maleta y lo dejo ahí, lo que debía hacer era encontrar al dueño del maletín y ver qué pasa, luego haría el caso, pero lo importante era encontrarle primero  
Joven Amo…-susurro Sebastián que apareció de la nada, lo que saco al de cabellos oscuros de sus pensamientos  
No te mande a verificarlos? Pregunto el al ver que solo había pasado un minuto

Encontre esto en medio de algunos de los papeles-dijo Sebastian con 3 pequeños sobres y una nota que decia: Por si al Conde se le ofrece algo mas...

Ciel abrio apresuradamente uno de los sobres, en este estaba una invitacion a un baile, organizado por el Viconde Druitt, lo que provoco que un tic se produjera en la cara de el chico

Quiere que le prepare un vestido?-pregunto Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona.


	2. El collar de mariposa

Kya!, el vestido de esa niña es hermoso!-exclamo lady Elizabeth con un brillo en sus ojos mientras se acercaba descuidadamente hacia una chica de rubia de cabellos rizados

Espera, Lizzie!-dijo el conde casi gritando, pero la chica ya estaba casi al otro lado del salón hablando con la chica anteriormente mencionada

Sebastián, no le quites un ojo de encima…!-ordeno Ciel algo paranoico, pero era entendible siendo que el anfitrión tenia tales antecedentes, no la habría traído de no ser porque si venía con el todo se vería menos sospechoso

Entendido, el joven amo ha sido muy amable al traer aquí a su prometida…-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue discretamente.

Si, lo que sea…-susurro mientras se desplazaba por el salón en búsqueda de una pista en los invitados

Varias personas decidieron charlar con él, pero nadie le dijo nada en especial y solo hablaban de negocios y dinero, lo cual lo mataba de aburrimiento

Joven amo…-dijo Sebastián en lo que casi parecía un susurro

Ah…?-exclamo Ciel que apenas había salido de su trance, se había quedado soñando despierto todo el tiempo, puede que tuviera los ojos abiertos, pero se había quedado como un muerto por más de 1 hora, así que para cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por delante de él se habría asustado terriblemente

Donde esta Iizzie?-pregunto una vez que ya había salido de su ¨trance¨

Esta con lady Grace-susurro, apuntando hacia el medio del salón, donde estaban lizzie y la otra chica hablando con un hombre de mascara

Puede que sea un espectáculo entretenido…-dijo hablando aún más bajo, con una sonrisa algo macabra, Ciel le miro con extrañeza para luego acercarse a la multitud

Damas y caballeros!, hoy verán un espectáculo digno de la nobleza, esta noche entraran estas 2 señoritas en cada baúl, y saldrán con las extremidades de la otra…!-dijo el mago enmascarado con aires de grandeza mientras otras 2 mujeres ayudaban a lizzie y a la otra a entrar en cada baúl, ya que nadie podría entrar por su cuenta con tan pomposos trajes

El mayordomo se cubría la cara cada vez con más insistencia y Ciel le veía con aun más impaciencia, pero la mirada de los demás presentes era serena

En el momento de que abrieran los baúles un humo rodeo toda la habitación. Inmediatamente Sebastián le tapo la cara a su amo y se desplazó ágilmente entre los invitados.

Que está pasando…?!-pregunto Ciel intentando quitarse la mano de Sebastián de la cara, este solo obedeció y le dejo en el piso

Nada alarmante…-dijo intentando ocultar la cara por la risa

Unos pasos se lograron escuchar en el segundo piso, a la vez que se escuchaban otros 4 y que se distinguían cada vez más por la salida del humo

Era un hombre de estatura media, una barba algo abundante y un traje algo humilde con 2 armas de bolsillo en la mano apuntando al cráneo de las 2 chicas que estaban atadas y con los ojos tapados, el supuesto mago ya no estaba por ninguna parte. A un lado de él se encontraban otros 2 hombre de apariencia similar, los 2 portando un bat de beisbol y una arma similar a la del otro, aunque parecía que no las iban a usar nunca

Todos quietos, si dan un solo paso ellas mueren…!-grito el hombre muy nervioso, tenía unas manos temblorosas y una mirada insegura, probablemente no tenía idea de que hacer, todo lo que intentaba decir lo decía o en voz muy baja, o se quedaba a media frase, el vizconde ya se quería desmayar, y el hombre no se decidía a hacer algo

Sebastián, detenlo!-ordeno Ciel algo frustrado por el peligro que corría Lizzie, aunque las extorciones vengan de tales personas.

El mayordomo le miro de reojo y luego siguió mirando hacia arriba

No creo que haga falta…-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que lo que más disfrutaba era la frustración que su amo sentía. Ciel le dio una mirada furiosa y luego se puso una mano es su parche decidido.

Sebastián! es un or…-no pudo terminar con la frase cuando un sonido no muy fuerte se escuchó en el segundo piso del salón

Sebastián reprimió un poco su diabólica risa pero no pudo evitar sonreír diabólicamente, mostrando sus colmillos de una manera más pura de un demonio.

Ninguna pistola tiene balas…-dijo calmado mientras miraba hacia el hombre del arma, que termino lanzando su revolver al piso y llorando en medio del pasillo desconsoladamente

Al final Scotland Yard termino arrestando a los 3, aunque ya no había rastros del supuesto mago, ni siquiera de sus cajas. Nuevamente el vizconde fue interrogado, los invitados no tardaron en irse y el salón ya estaba solo exceptuando de unos cuantos.

Todo lo que ocurrió esta noche, para que no encontráramos ninguna pista…-bufo Ciel molesto

No dije que no había encontrado nada…-susurro el mayordomo con una gran sonrisa, Ciel volteo hacia el esperanzado y el volteo hacia la amiga de lizzie

Creo que tuve el susto de mi vida…-exclamo Elizabeth mientras tomaba un poco de limonada y suspiraba por el día que tuvo

Creo que debo agradecer que ya paso…-susurro su nueva amiga con una expresión cansada

Al menos gracias a ti todo ocurrió más rápido-dijo lizzie, lo que le hizo que el conde se acercara con curiosidad

No fue tan difícil, el hombre que nos estaba apuntando ya lo había visto antes, trabajaba en una joyería, y casualmente supe que lo habían despedido, tiene familia y una naturaleza noble, así que no soporto la presión, eso además que no tenían un plan concreto después de que llegaran a ese punto, era muy cierto que no caería ni una sola bala, es por eso que le pedí al hombre que me disparara, eso lo frustraba bastante y termino con un ataque de pánico-concluyo con una mano el mentón y mirando hacia abajo. Ciel y Elizabeth se quedaron mirándole algo dudosos.

Creo que ya debería de irme…-susurro para irse a un lado de un hombre de cabellos igual de rubios y los mismos ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastian, mañana investiga todo acerca de Lady Grace Davenport…-dijo en un susurro mientras él lo arropaba

Entendido…-siguió con su mirada serena y se puso delante de la puerta

Y algo más…si me ocultas algo de nuevo tirare a tus gatos por la ventana-

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap, en mi opinion no me salio muy bien, pero creo que estoy satisfecha

Porfavor, si quieren comentar algo, envien un review o un mp, ya que los reviews son el alimento de los escritores nwn


End file.
